


Fighter

by FindTheWordsToSay



Series: Writer's Block? I don't know her [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Insecurity, M/M, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/FindTheWordsToSay
Summary: Theo is struggling with insecurities and new emotions
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: Writer's Block? I don't know her [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019743
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Fighter

It was during a pack meeting that Stiles first took notice something was up with Theo. Yes, Theo was included in pack meetings and -dare he say it- was actually part of the pack. It had been 5 years since the anuk ite and most every one was back in Beacon Hills. Most, because despite all his efforts, Stiles couldn't convince Derek to stay. 

But there was a new threat in town, or so Scott believed. A new family had moved in and his wolf was on high alert when they entered the Animal Clinic. Like it was preparing to attack against danger. The family of three was nice enough, and the couples 6 year old son was adorable. Scott had helped him choose a kitten to adopt. Still something was off and he needed help to figure out what it was before it was too late. 

He called everyone in for a pack meeting to brainstorm. In the end they agreed to research: Stiles would run a background check. Kira, who worked at Beacon Hills Elementary, would try to dig up any records for the child. And, as Scott put it, since Theo was a master of manipulation he was tasked with befriending the young couple.

That was when Stiles noticed. Usually, Theo would make some kind of sarcastic or self depricating remark about being the bait. Today, though, he simply nodded before asking Scott how soon he's like it to happen. 

"Sooner the better, T."

"You got it."

And Stiles was baffled. Was nobody else seeing this?! Everyone else didn't seem to notice that the chimera wasn't okay. Deja vu swept over him as he stared at the younger man. Theo had grown a lot over these past years, he had proven himself trustworthy and understood every one's boundaries and reservations about him. He had also formed a sort of friendship with Liam and the puppy pack. It must have been why instead of being skeptical about Theo, Stiles was overwhelmed with a need to protect him right now. Goddamnit the kid the had solidified himself as a pack member without any of them realizing.

The door bell pulled Stiles out of his thoughts. "that's the food!" he jumped up, "Theo, it's a lot come help me"

He follows silently, which -again- weird, Stiles thinks to himself. They pay and grab the numerous bags of takeout and only when they reached the kitchen, away from prying ears does he speak.

“You doing okay Theo?”

“Me? Yeah I’m fine” but his eyes wont stray from his busy hands.

“Mmh. Sure and I was born yesterday.” He’s met with silence as he finishes unpacking the food. Moving to grab plates and utensils he pushes, “Don’t forget that I could read you better than our true alpha after two minutes. You can’t lie to me.”

“I- I’m not. It’s nothing bad I swear, you know I’m not like that anymore.”

“Hey look at me. I know that. I didn’t mean that I’m suspicious. I meant that I’m worried and I don’t want you hiding if something’s wrong.” He sees Theo's chest heave, breathing faltering.

He was trained for so long on schooling his emotions that he didn’t even know where to begin. At the start, he guesses, would be the best. “I’ve been seeing someone. For quite some time now. Yesterday he… he said he loved me.”

“Are you kidding, that’s great! I’m happy for you.”

“No, Stiles. You don’t get it! I panicked and I said things I didn’t mean and I hurt him. I know I hurt him. I wish that I could take it back but at the same time.” He takes a deep breath to steady his breathing, “at the same time, maybe it’s for the best you know? I-“

“I swear to god if you say he’s better off without you after all the emotional labor I’ve done and worked on with you for 5 years!"

He chuckled through a frown, “It’s true, though, isn’t it? After everything I’ve done who's to say I deserve to be loved. I don’t even know how to… I couldn’t tell him that I felt the same. I’m a master manipulator. That’s all I’ll ever be.” He doesn’t give Stiles a chance to respond, instead calling everyone in to eat. He’s quiet the rest of the night but feels eyes on him. 

Knowing Stiles is dying to continue their conversation, he slips away from the pack meeting before that could happen. Theo goes home to his small studio apartment downtown and for once, likes the solitude. He think about his 13th birthday and how he spent the night being punished by The Dread Doctors. Curled in a corner, hugging his knees, crying and longing. Longing for someone, any one to be there with him. It was the last time he let himself cry but no matter how hard he tried, there was always a part of him that begged for company. It was an everlasting itch he could hardly scratch.

Now, lying alone with nothing but his thoughts brings him a familiar comfort. He doesn't know why he ever let himself believe he deserved anything more than this.

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall just getting my practice with writing. ive had this plot bunny brewing for a while. Hope you enjoy. Alsooo I'm taking prompts b/c I really want to get back to writing but need ideas! Check out my other works to see all fandoms/pairings I'd write. Okay thanks byeee


End file.
